And Life Goes On
by elementBLUE
Summary: It's the same everyday, but she wouldn't change that for the world. [NejiTen]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the plotline.

**Author's Note:** No spoilers this time. The story is kind of choppy and quick, but intentionally so. It's short but I had a bad case of writer's block halfway through it. Not my best effort but considering the fact that I'm currently going through a 'lack of inspiration and motivation' period, it's not too shabby.

* * *

**And Life Goes On**

* * *

She gets up early, the warm gold sun just rising above the horizon, the faint beams caressing her smooth face. The start of a new day.

She goes through her usual routine.

Brushing her teeth, washing her face, changing out of her sleeping wear, and brushing her soft, long brown hair and putting them up into the usual two buns. It's the same every day. Yet, she looks forward to each day, anticipation coursing through her.

Everyday she trains in the forest.

There is no ditching or skipping training. She trains whether she's sick or injured. The only skipping that happens is due to missions.

A dedicated ninja for life.

In the forest, there is no Sensei or no Lee. There is no other team and no other person. When she trains, it is always secluded. A place where no one ever comes to. A place that lies in the heart of the forest.

Beautifully quiet. There is no interruptions.

A place that is hidden from the rest of the world.

There is no Sensei and no Lee, but there is always someone waiting for her.

Always.

Training is always serious. She always spars with everything she has and, in return, he does the same. Being weak is not an option. It will never be one. Illnesses or injuries don't get in the way. A storm is no exception. Training is serious and will remain that way forever.

She loves it that way.

Training stops for nothing. She doesn't ask for a break or pauses. There is no hesitating either. Often times, their sparring runs on and on.

Life is like that too.

Long and forever running until it reaches death's door.

She often makes the first move. Weapons fly, cutting the silence with a hiss. He dodges. She sees a familiar blur racing towards her and moves swiftly. Every action is swift and smooth. She rips open a scroll, weapons shooting out in every direction.

He avoids all of them.

He knows her too well.

He races forward with his hands in a familiar position. The Jyuuken. Something she knows all too well but can never fully block its powerful moves. His silky dark hair flies behind him and his pupil-less eyes hold no emotion whatsoever.

Emotionless.

Something she's accustomed to seeing.

She nimbly dodges his quick fingers. She knows that one touch can end the entire spar. Everyday is similar, yet different at the same time. She constantly thinks of new ways on how to beat him. And he, she hopes, does the same. She makes a sudden hand seal and her eyes grow wide as he speeds up the pace.

A finger presses into her side. He smirks slightly. Not because of the attack but because he saw her hand seal and knew that the Tenten he hit was merely a clone. She runs out silently from behind a tree but his eyes see all. He whips around and gets into the same, all-too-familiar stance.

He attacks mercilessly and she dodges like her life is on the line. He knows she's getting tired but what he doesn't know is that she knows he's wearing down as well. She jumps up and wraps a scroll around herself, making quick and seals. He looks up with slight surprise in his pale eyes.

A shower of weapons fly everywhere. He gets into another familiar stance. The kaiten.

She jumps down. Hiding is futile because of his bloodline technique. Before he can turn around, she hurls a handful of kunai and shuriken at him, her last weapon is the fuuma shuriken, which she holds confidently in her slender fingers. She twirls the large shuriken with practiced ease and enjoys the short moment of the wind created by the spinning of blades.

She quickly lets go of the weapon and it flies at him, cutting through the air. He barely manages to dodge the large weapon, receiving a small cut on his arm. He ignores the small gash and in the blink of an eye, pins her to the tree, her arms held above her head roughly.

Breathing hard, he holds her firmly. She takes the moment to catch her own exhausted breath.

She looks at him, waiting for the final blow in silent anticipation. His deactivated eyes are trained on the side, staring up at the paper cut of a gash on his pale forearm. Only the tiniest bit of blood seeps forward, but in the moment, her eyes seem to magnify the damage.

Crimson. Marring his perfection.

She looks back down and her heart skips a beat as her chocolate brown eyes lock onto his silvery gaze.

And at that moment, time seems to pause. The deafening silence; comfortable. The motionless air; peaceful.

Her breath hitches as his handsome face nears. Her eyes feel heavy and she feels his hot breath on her cheek. His hands hold her tightly but his body moves closer with a gentle ease. Her slender body presses against his firm chest. Her heart beats wildly and all thoughts fly out of her mind.

Then, his pale silk lips press against her full red ones in a fluid motion.

His kiss is confident, yet, at the same time, slightly hesitant; unsure of what to do and how to move, but knowing full well that this is what he wanted and that he didn't regret a damn thing.

His touch is gentle; touching her as if she is a princess, fragile and unmarred, and his hand loosens from around her wrist. He nips against her bottom lip gently as well, kissing her softly. She could feel the innocence and honesty of his action, radiating from them and echoing through the seemingly empty forest.

She feels as though they're hanging delicately in this moment of respite.

And they are.

The sound of a twig snapping shatters the moment. Their eyes fly open and he pulls back softly, only lingering for split second as his lips barely brush against hers. With that, he flies back and she, in response, jumps out of sight. And for a moment, the forest is filled with emptiness before a shill whistle pierces the air.

A katana buries itself deeply into the wood next to his head, and for a moment she swears she could see his eyes widen in surprise. But perhaps she is just seeing things.

A smirk graces his lips as he leaps down and races towards her, eyes activated once more. Like a dance, their movement continues effortlessly, as if there was never a pause. Within seconds, they're back in the rhythm, back to their routine, back to reality.

After all, it's the same everyday.

He dodges a rain of kunai.

And life goes on.

**end.**


End file.
